


Through the blinds

by Anything00but



Series: Oneshots [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Cold Stiles Stilinski, Creature Stiles Stilinski, Dark Stiles Stilinski, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Murder Kink, Sad Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything00but/pseuds/Anything00but
Summary: It takes every part of Peter to not leap up to them and shred the man limb by limb. He watches as Stiles throws his head back and laughs at something the man said. Peter has to place the glass on the table in fear of breaking it. All the things that Peter has to endure for Stiles, he swears to god.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905679
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Through the blinds

Peter sighs deeply as he watches Stiles take the hand of the man he has been sitting with the whole night at the bar. Slowly whirling the glass of whiskey he has been spinning Peter sees how Stiles eyes gleam when he spares a glance towards him. Stiles moves the man’s hand on his thigh and slowly upwards. Stiles knows exactly what he is doing.  
It takes every part of Peter to not leap up to them and shred the man limb by limb. He watches as Stiles throws his head back and laughs at something the man said. Peter has to place the glass on the table in fear of breaking it.  
It would draw too much unwanted attention to him and Stiles would not be pleased if he ruined the night. Peter doesn’t want to ruin Stiles’ night again. One mistake was enough to teach him.  
It disturbs Peter how quickly Stiles had learned the movements and the mannerism to display his body. It’s a work of art for Peter to watch. And for everyone else in the bar that happens to like the innocent looking young man. Stiles with his wide amber eyes luring people in. Lean body and slight muscle showing through the thin white shirt and tight fitting black jeans making Stiles even more mouth watering.  
The man, Peter heard him introduce himself as Nathan, leans in smiling brightly. Nathan is a young man, tight muscles, blond hair styled like a model, sharp jawline. And blue eyes. It’s always blue eyes, Peter thinks as he keeps watching the duo. The man is attractive, Peter has to admit, but can’t be compared with Stiles’ beauty. He can’t also look past the fact that the man bears a great resemblance to him.  
Nathan takes Stiles’ chin in his hand . Peter hates this, but he doesn’t have it in him to deny this from Stiles. Stiles places his own hand on the man’s thigh and slowly, seductively, moves it upwards and leans closer with his pretty pink mouth spread wide.  
Nathan covers Stiles' hand with his own. Peter can’t see what is going on but he can guess. Stiles flushes as Nathan moves his hand over his erection, acting like he enjoys it.  
Stiles stands up, leaving his drink as he takes Nathan’s hand and lets him grope his ass. Stiles giggles as he places his hand on Nathan’s shoulder, letting the man lead him away from the bar. Peter follows them with his eyes. Stiles eyes lift to lock with Peter’s, giving a wide smile showing his teeth.   
Stiles nods, giving a signal to Peter.

Peter waits sitting at his table. He watches as Nathan gropes Stiles as they walk out of the bar. He needs to wait so if the police will be smart enough to look closely enough they won’t get caught. 

Only when he can’t hear anymore Stiles giggles he stands up and leaves a bill on the table as a tip and heads out after the pair. 

It takes Peter ten minutes to reach their apartment. He lets himself in silently as he listens intensively around the dark house. He can hear mattress springs creaking and loud moans. A low growls escapes Peter’s lips as he listens to Stiles’ moans. He is angry but doesn’t know to whom. To himself for taking so long or to Stiles for letting things get this far.

He creeps silently closer to the bedroom and opens the closed door. He sees Stiles spread on the bed, on their guest bedroom bed, Nathan on top of him kissing his chest and running his hands over Stiles’ naked body. Sweat shining on their bodies.

Stiles’ eyes flash as he hears the quiet creak of the door when it opens and locks gaze with Peter. He smirks darkly, eyes glinting as he bares his neck to the man on top of him. Stiles moves his hands in Nathan’s hair guiding the man to his neck, keeping eye contact with Peter the whole time.

“Oh god baby”, Stiles moans brokenly, bucking his hips as Nathan bites his neck.

Peter knows the words aren’t for his benefit, not entirely, but the tone and the look in Stiles’ eyes are all for him. Peter can smell the scent of sex in the room, it makes him frown. The scent of Stiles pleasure sweet and familiar and so good. It all is ruined by the alien scent of Nathan’s pleasure. It makes Peter sick to his stomach.

Peter quietly takes off his coat and hangs it on the armrest of the chair in the bedroom. From the pocket of his coat he takes out a knife.

Stiles follows his every move like a hawk, his eyes flutter lips parting as Nathan moans moving his erection against Stiles’ own. Peter knows Stiles isn’t trying at all in bed right at the moment. He knows Stiles is a skilled lover, he just doesn’t want to work for it when they hunt.

Stiles smiles widely as he pulls Nathan’s head away from his neck and looks at him. Demanding the man’s full attention.

“You wanna put it in baby?” Stiles asks sweetly, licking his lip.

Nathan nods eagerly and lets out a desperate whine as he keeps rutting against Stiles. The noise reminds Peter of Stiles when the younger man is so desperate for him to just fuck him.

Nathan positions himself so that he can thrust in but never gets to. Just as he is about to try to push his tip in, Peter strikes the knife in Nathan’s throat. Blood sprays out in an arc all over Stiles’ naked body. Nathan lets out a panicked cry before starting to gasp for air. The bed is starting to change from white to red as Nathan bleeds on the bed. 

Stiles grabs the knife from the man’s throat only to sink it in his stomach. One neat cut and more blood is pouring on top of him. Peter takes hold of the man so his body doesn’t fall over Stiles. He lets Stiles stab the carcass as much as he likes. It’s always like this. An outlet to let out his anger.

The blood looks black in the dim light coming from the window. The blood starts to become sticky as it dries on Stiles smooth skin but the young man doesn’t seem to notice. Or more likely he doesn’t mind, Peter thinks as he watches Stiles work.

“Get rid of him”, Stiles snarls as he throws the knife on the floor.

He lays there, panting hard as he takes deep breaths. His mind feels clearer than in weeks, he can think again. He isn’t drowning in his own thoughts any longer. A dark smile spreads on his face as he stares at the roof.

Stiles is partly aware of Peter working to dispose of the body of his hunt. Like he does every time. Stiles hadn’t meant to let things go as far as they had gone. He knows Peter hates the scent of other people on Stiles. It’s the reason why Stiles let Nathan to his throat. He is feeling extra spiteful tonight.

“Go shower”, Peter orders as he returns to the room, having carried the body to the garage.

“I’m still hard”, Stiles says flatly, stating the obvious as he spares a glance towards Peter.

“Go and take a shower”, Peter repeats.

Stiles gets up from the bed with an annoyed huff and heads towards the bathroom.

After his shower Stiles heads to the guestroom to see if Peter is still there. He is not. The bed covers have been changed and there is no trace of murder to see. Stiles smiles wickedly.

Peter is sitting in the living room reading a book about fairies as Stiles stares at him from the doorway. It’s night, in the winter so it’s dark. Stiles doesn’t mind the darkness. At one point he would have been turning on every light in the house but that would have been years ago.

Only light being Peter’s small table lamp that the man uses. It leaves almost the whole room in darkness, only illuminating the immediate area near it. The black armchair looked like something to belong to a cartoon villain.

Peter likes the dramatics. Always has, always will, Stiles thinks.

Luckily Peter hasn’t taken on dressing like one. Just his regular v-necks that do things for Stiles. Right at the moment Peter is wearing sweatpants (he only ever wears them when he knows they are alone) and a blue v-neck. He has changed from the neat dress shirt he was wearing just an hour ago.

A dark smile ghosting on his lips Stiles moves silently using the shadows to his advantage. With a little help from his magic to make sure he doesn’t let out a sound for the werewolf to hear. He is masking his scent as well to not give himself away to the wolf.

Approaching quietly from behind Stiles slowly wraps his hands around Peter’s neck.

“Is this a threat or foreplay?” Peter asks affectionately not even flinching as he turns the page on his book.

“It’s a surprise”, Stiles whispers the smirk widening as he presses his lips on Peter’s neck.

“Is that so darling?” Peter asks, moving his other hand on top of Stiles’ hand, rubbing it with his thumb gently, the complete opposite to earlier frustration.

“Hm”, Stiles nods, tightening his grip slightly knowing he doesn’t smell like Nathan any longer which must be the reason for Peter’s up lift spirit.

Peter tenses under his touch as Stiles keeps the pressure. He stops rubbing Stiles’ hand, but keeps holding hands. He doesn’t ask what Stiles is doing. Peter breathes shallowly keeping his gaze forward. Stiles chuckles in the older man’s ear, enjoying how Peter trusts him so much. How this predator lets him so close to his weakest spot, not even patting an eye. The ultimate display of trust. Or fear. Stiles doesn’t know if he cares which one it is.

“How does it feel?” Stiles asks, walking slowly around meeting Peter’s eyes.

Peter’s eyes are glowing electric blue as they follow every move Stiles makes. Stiles settles in Peter’s lap, placing the book on the table next to them. Peter never looks away from him.

“How does it feel to be at my mercy?” Stiles asks tauntingly as his eyes turn black.

“It feels like being alive.”

Stiles smiles, eyes going black as he leans in giving the man a gentle kiss.

“What would you do if I were to leave you now?” Stiles asks, challenging the wolf as he moves his hips slowly never having gotten his orgasm.

Peter’s hands fly to Stiles’ hips, holding on to them, making sure Stiles doesn’t pull away: “What do you mean darling?”

“Leave you”, Stiles repeats all the while slowly rocking his hips against Peter, “Like walk out of the door right now and never come back.”

“I would chain you to the bed”, Peter growls as he tightens his hold.

Stiles laughs spitefully at Peter. 

“What if I told you I have someone else? Someone else I want to go to. To have that someone…”, Stiles drawls out coldy, “Fuck my brains out while you stay here, wondering where did you go wrong. Wondering what you did so wrong I had to walk out to find someone else to satisfy me.”

“Don’t tease me like that my love”, Peter whispers, eyes sharp and glowing blue as he averts his gaze.

Stiles watches as Peter loses his usual confidence to insecurities. Stiles knows Peter’s deepest, darkest secret. The fear of losing Stiles. It’s sad to think about how Peter has lost his whole family to hunters. It’s even more sadder to think how much the older man depends on him. Stiles knows what Peter would do if he was to walk out from their relationship.

It gives him all the power in their relationship. And Stiles thrives for it.

Stiles cups Peter’s cheek gently, turning his head to look at him all gentle and loving. Playing the part of a caring lover Peter would like him to be. He sees those sad eyes staring back at him. Those damn eyes Stiles loves so much but hates just as much.

“You would do nothing”, Stiles sneers as he violently pushes Peter’s head to the side, “You would do absolutely nothing. You would sit here and wallow in self pity. Pathetic.”

Stiles pushes Peter’s hands away from his hips and stands up. Without a second glance at the man he walks out of the room, leaving Peter sitting there alone.


End file.
